


Without The Glitter

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Realizing they both have lovers in need of a lesson, Archer and Reed team up to really get under their skin.   (10/16/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: There is slightly more plot in this piece, and an even sneakier plotbunny who managed to answer the question: just how do you tease a lover who loves to be teased? This is just one long PWP excuse for kinky sex. Moppig did help me out when the plotbunny was worried about what little plot there was in this fic, so many thanks to her. And this is not Archer/Reed. It's not, it's not, it's not. *Malcolm shoots her a look* Okay maybe just a little.  


* * *

> Malcolm Reed stared down at his plate of pancakes. His mind was still reeling from the night before. Travis Mayweather knew just how to push all of his buttons. Malcolm's whole body radiated with the memory of his submissive role. He rarely allowed himself to be tied up, but Travis always made it a treat. Dark eyes with a surprisingly predatory glint, teasing Malcolm until he begged for release. Malcolm suppressed a shiver. He needed to devise a plan to return the favor to his lover, but Travis was difficult to tease. Travis didn't mind being tied up, adored taking it slow, and didn't care how dominant Malcolm became. It made teasing the man, driving him insane until he pleaded for it to end, rather hard. 
> 
> A quiet, contemplative sigh from his breakfast companion, and Malcolm glanced over at Jonathan Archer. Malcolm, remembering where he was, immediately tried to pull himself back together and straightened in his seat. "Captain, how are your eggs?" 
> 
> Jon blinked his eyes and cleared his throat at being caught lost in his own thoughts. "Oh, um, a little dry." He played with the food on his plate. 
> 
> The captain's mess went quiet again. Malcolm watched Jon and mentally ran through a short list of subjects that could possibly be occupying Jon's mind. There were no ship wide problems, no official business to be worrisome. Malcolm knew of the relationship between Jon and Trip Tucker. With a wry grin, Malcolm wondered at the coincidence if Jon and himself were both contemplating distracting lovers. Then he recalled an offhand comment Travis had made the night before, and Malcolm broke the silence. "I hear Travis gave Trip some gel..." 
> 
> Jon's head snapped up, and Malcolm hid a smirk at the wide-eyed look on Jon's face. "That was a gift from Travis?" 
> 
> "Well, it is Travis' favorite addition to--" Malcolm stopped himself, not too sure of the topic. He watched Jon look down at his breakfast and pick at it, a half smile on Jon's face. Malcolm decided perhaps the topic was just fine. "Did Trip behave himself with the glitter? Travis tends to be a cad." 
> 
> Jon snorted with a half chuckle. "Trip will avoid my quarters like the plague tonight, afraid of the impending retaliation for last night." 
> 
> Malcolm tilted his head. "That bad, then?" 
> 
> "Tied to the bed, covered in glitter, had not exactly been on my itinerary for the evening." 
> 
> Malcolm coughed back a laugh before nodding. "Yes, it seems we have quite the like-minded boyfriends. I had a similar predicament." 
> 
> "Problem is, I have absolutely no idea how to reap my revenge." Jon looked over at Malcolm. "What are you planning for Travis?" 
> 
> "I have no idea," Malcolm sighed. "Nothing gets to him." 
> 
> "Trip's a hard one to break, too." 
> 
> They fell silent, lost in circling thoughts on how to tease their lovers, but never ending up with an answer. Malcolm frowned. There had to be a way to tease someone who enjoyed being teased, something that would get under their skin. He tried to put himself in Travis' shoes. Normal teasing wouldn't do it, nor would the simple addition of a toy or edible substance. It had to be something mind-blowing. Yes, something completely unexpected. A wicked thought entered Malcolm's head and he brushed it aside. It was far too ridiculous. But, as his thoughts spiraled around and around, the idea seemed to be the only option. 
> 
> Malcolm glanced over at Jon meditating on his half-eaten eggs. "I have an idea," Malcolm stated, then actually blushed as he went on, "It's sure to surprise them." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Are you positive about this idea? Once we start, we can't really stop." Jon watched the apprehensive look in Malcolm's eyes. 
> 
> "Just a few last minute jitters. I'm fine. Lets begin." 
> 
> Jon nodded, took one last glance around his quarters, then stepped to the comm panel. "Archer to Tucker." 
> 
> "Tucker here," came Trip's voice. 
> 
> "Can you drop by my quarters now, instead of the usual 1800? Something's come up." 
> 
> Trip paused for a moment before replying in with a wary voice, "On my way. Tucker out." 
> 
> "Already suspicious," Jon commented as he stepped back from the panel. 
> 
> "He should be." Malcolm allowed himself a nearly cocky grin. 
> 
> A moment later and the door chimed. Malcolm took his place right of the door, back far enough not to be instantly noticed by Trip when he walked in. One hand behind himself, Jon pressed the button to open the door and took a step back as Trip entered. 
> 
> "So, what's 'come up'?" Trip asked, blue eyes flashing with interest despite his apprehension about any backlash from the night before. 
> 
> Jon waited for the door to close behind Trip before answering, "Just a little surprise..." 
> 
> With his cue, Malcolm was quickly behind Trip, tying a blindfold over Trip's eyes before he could notice him. 
> 
> "Hey, wait a second-" 
> 
> "Trust me, Trip," Jon assured, tying Trip's wrists to leather restraints. 
> 
> "But who the hell is here with you?" Trip backed up in an attempt to get away. Two strong pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him to the bed. 
> 
> "Stay calm," Jon reassured again, making quick work of tying the restraints to the headboard. 
> 
> Trip tugged on the restraints as their hands left him. "Stay calm? Jon, have you lost your mind? Who's here helpin' you?" 
> 
> "You'll figure that out soon enough." 
> 
> Trip sighed dramatically, slumping onto his back on the bed, half propped up into a sitting position by his tied arms pulled above his head. "I should never have untied you after last night." 
> 
> A familiar snort of amusement, and Trip's head perked up. "Malcolm?" 
> 
> "My god, how did he do that?" Malcolm asked, staring at Trip. 
> 
> "I can't believe this. What the hell is Travis gonna think about you tyin' me up to Jon's bed?" Trip accused. 
> 
> "He'll be here in a moment. You can ask him yourself." 
> 
> "What?" Trip curled his legs up as if to protect himself. "This isn't some ritual hazin' or gang bang, is it?" 
> 
> "Come on, Trip, give me some credit." Jon grinned. "If this works right, neither Malcolm or Travis will have to lay a hand on you." 
> 
> Trip would have stared at Jon, if he wasn't blindfolded. 
> 
> The door chimed. 
> 
> "Now keep your ass quiet, Trip," Jon ordered. 
> 
> "What--don't want me to scream for help?" 
> 
> "Just shut up and keep still over there." 
> 
> Jon walked to the door again, picking up a prop PADD from the desk before standing a hair to the left, hopefully enough to keep Travis' eyes on that half of the room. Malcolm took up his previous position beside the door. 
> 
> Travis stepped inside asking, "You wanted to speak to me about the shuttlepod maintenance, sir?" 
> 
> "Yes, there's been a problem with some of the coolant gel." Jon managed the sentence without breaking into a grin. Gel would never mean the same thing to him again. 
> 
> The door shut, Travis opened his mouth to reply, and then Malcolm moved in with another blindfold. 
> 
> Travis instantly fought back, twisting to grab at the man behind him. "What's going on?" 
> 
> Malcolm managed to securely tie the blindfold. "Stay calm, love." 
> 
> "Malcolm?" Travis turned to face the direction of Malcolm's voice. "What are you doing?" 
> 
> "Just a little bit of coordinated fair play, is all." 
> 
> Travis actually grinned as he felt the leather restraints wrap around his wrists. "No way. You and the Captain are going to tie me up blindfolded?" 
> 
> Trip groaned in a way that would have normally been accompanied with a roll of his eyes. "You can't be serious, Travis. You like this idea?" 
> 
> "Trip?" Travis' head swiveled toward the sound of his voice. "You too?" 
> 
> "Well, of course. Can't let you have _all_ the fun," Trip stated sarcastically. 
> 
> Led to the bed, Travis laid down next to Trip while Jon tied him to the headboard. "Oh come on, this has to be the most creative thing they've ever done, and they've just started." 
> 
> "All I wanna know is who thought this up?" Trip asked, seemingly ignoring Travis' positive comments. "Jon?" 
> 
> "Sorry, no, it's always the quiet ones." Jon chuckled lightly. 
> 
> Malcolm shot him a look. "Enough chitchat--lets get on with things." 
> 
> Jon nodded. "Right, of course." 
> 
> Going to their respective partners, Jon and Malcolm unzipped the uniforms on Trip and Travis. 
> 
> "I hope this never gets out to the rest of the crew," Trip said, then flinched as he felt Jon cut through his sleeve with scissors. "Damn, what am I wearin' out of here?" 
> 
> "Who says you get to leave?" Jon asked. 
> 
> Using scissors and multiple tugs, they managed to make quick work of undressing the two men tied to the bed, even if the clothes were now ripped useless. Trip had the decency to be a nice shade of embarrassed pink, while Travis was working very hard on suppressing a wide smirk. 
> 
> "Not a bad chest, Trip," Malcolm commented. "But I'm shocked at your voyeuristic attitude, Travis." 
> 
> "Hell, I know I look good." His hidden smirk finally made an appearance. 
> 
> Trip rolled his head to the side in disgust. "I can't believe I'm tied up naked next to the porn king." 
> 
> "Hey, I'm not the one who put a camera in decon when--Ouch!" Travis was cut off by a sharp kick to his thigh from Trip. 
> 
> "What camera?" Jon asked, his tone bordering onto his formal captain voice. 
> 
> "I have absolutely no idea _what_ he's talkin' about." 
> 
> "Liar," Travis said under his breath, receiving another kick from Trip. 
> 
> "Hush up," Trip hissed. 
> 
> "Make me." 
> 
> "You're goin' down." Trip tried to reposition himself to theoretically push Travis off the bed with his feet, but only succeeded in nearly shoving himself off instead. 
> 
> Travis snorted as he heard and felt Trip flailing about to get resituated on the bed. "Real smooth." 
> 
> Trip, settling back down against the headboard, gave Travis one last irritated kick. "You're just lucky I'm tied up." 
> 
> Travis actually stuck his tongue out at Trip, although the man couldn't see it. 
> 
> Malcolm sighed as he watched. "They're damned eight year olds." 
> 
> "Behave yourself, boys." Jon chuckled, allowing the idea of Trip putting a camera in decon to slip for the time being, and started to strip himself. Malcolm followed his lead. 
> 
> The sound of ruffling clothing got Trip and Travis' attention, heads turning toward the noise at the foot of the bed. 
> 
> "So, what's the plan here?" Trip asked. "Seduce us blindfolded?" 
> 
> "No, the blindfolds are to be sure you pay plenty of attention to our introduction." Jon stashed his clothes to the side along with Malcolm, both men working not to notice the other's body. 
> 
> "You both are exceedingly difficult to tease," Malcolm went on to explain. "We came to realize at breakfast this morning that it was going to take a team effort to get either of you to lose your composure. Please remember not to tug too hard on the restraints. I'd hate to have to disturb Phlox this evening." 
> 
> Malcolm forced himself to sound smug and confident as he spoke. And, as planned, it kept the two men quiet and listening. Half-erections testified already to Travis and Trip's interest in the situation, no matter how much complaining Trip had done earlier. 
> 
> The restrained men were surprised when fast hands removed their blindfolds, unaware Malcolm and Jon had moved from the foot of the bed. Blinking their eyes open, they took in the sight of their lover before both looked to the other naked couple. Both men on the bed had the distinct look of disbelief in their eyes. 
> 
> Malcolm and Jon returned to the foot of the bed, standing arms folded across their chests as they stared at Travis and Trip with stern looks. 
> 
> "You've been naughty, wicked lovers, so prepare to be punished." The words rolled off Malcolm's tongue in a way only a British accent could allow. 
> 
> Before any questions could be raised, Malcolm turned to Jon. Jon, for the briefest of moments, studied the look in Malcolm's eyes, then cupped his cheek and kissed him. 
> 
> "Holy shit!" 
> 
> Two heads jerked up in unison with instant stunned surprise, eyes wide and jaws dropped. Travis and Trip tugged harshly on their restraints, noting with dismay that they were securely fastened. 
> 
> Jon broke the kiss with Malcolm just long enough to murmur, "You two are paying for anything you break." Then he possessively licked his tongue over Malcolm's lips before diving into a more demanding kiss. Malcolm had been nearly stunned himself by the kiss, even though he had known it was coming, and managed to pull himself together, wrapping his arms around behind Jon's neck and sighing his encouragement. 
> 
> "No way--no fucking way!" Travis gave one last furious tug to his restraints, then slumped back against the bed with a pleadingly pitiful noise. 
> 
> "Shit, this ain't happenin'. What the hell are you two doin'?" Trip begged. 
> 
> "Making you green with envy. Isn't it obvious?" Malcolm replied, courage building, dragging his fingers down Jon's back to grip his ass. 
> 
> Showing off, Jon growled in the back of his throat and grabbed Malcolm by his hips, pressing them tightly together and pinning their suddenly eager erections between them. Both fed off of the adamant, shocked attention from their lovers. 
> 
> "Fuck, get your hands off Malcolm," Travis snarled as he yanked on his restraints again, his sentiments echoed by Trip at the same moment. 
> 
> There was no response to their demands. Instead, one of Malcolm's legs wrapped up around Jon's thigh as their tongues battled for dominance through an overly sultry kiss, tongues flashing inside wet mouths. 
> 
> "I can't believe this. God damn it, I can't believe this." Trip watched with rapt attention. "This is insanely unfair." 
> 
> "And teasing the hell out of me last night was fair?" Jon asked, moving on to kiss a wet trail down Malcolm sleek neck. 
> 
> Trip groaned, unable to look away. "I swear I'll never do anythin' like that ever again." 
> 
> "You're not getting off that easy." Jon nipped at Malcolm's collarbone and the smaller man visibly shivered. 
> 
> Stealing a glance at the bed, Jon made sure both men were hard and enjoying the view, despite their protesting. They were indeed. Distinct looks of torture graced their faces as they continued to squirm against their restraints. Jealousy swirled into tormented desire. Jon caught the look of pure lust and envy in Trip's eyes, and he used that to feed his performance with Malcolm. 
> 
> Jon dropped to his knees, his hands clearly visible while pressing Malcolm against his chest by the ass. He kissed his way quickly to Malcolm's nipple, flashing his tongue dramatically around it before sucking. Malcolm gasped in true surprise before lacing his fingers into Jon's hair. 
> 
> Travis' eyes sparked with anger. His jealousy overtook his enjoyment of the sight. Malcolm was his--not Jon's. How far were they going to go with this show? Like hell he was going to let them do anything more. Travis looked up at his restraints. They were probably the same pair usually stashed in Malcolm's quarters. There was no way of untying them from his wrists without two hands. He tried to contort himself to get both hands strained around to his right wrist. 
> 
> A distinct familiar gasp, and Travis' eyes flicked back onto Malcolm and Jon. Another wave of jealousy and rage filled Travis. Jon was still sucking on Malcolm's nipple, but he was now also making a big production of stroking Malcolm's erection, showing off with each stroke. Malcolm strained to keep on his feet. 
> 
> Trip moaned helplessly from beside Travis, given up on fighting or complaining. 
> 
> "Bastard," Travis growled. This had to end _now_. He quickly looked back up at the restraints. There was no way to undo the thongs tied around his wrists. But what about what tied him to the bed? He worked to get himself propped up higher on the headboard. Malcolm and Jon seemed not to notice his move, although Trip glanced his way. Muscles straining, Travis worked at the knot with his hands behind his neck. He managed to get hold of one of the loops with his nails and worked at pulled it out. "Come and get him if you can, Travis," Jon suddenly teased, giving the frantic Travis a wink, before he wrapped the head of Malcolm's shaft in his mouth. Malcolm swallowed in a desperate manor that happened when he was particularly aroused, a clear indicator he was about to lose it and let himself moan. 
> 
> Fuck, nobody else was supposed to pleasure Malcolm until he moaned! Travis became more frantic as Malcolm's shaft disappeared into Jon's mouth. He lost the piece of the knot he had been working on, raced to find it again with his fingers, then gave up and started on another spot. This time he managed to find a better hold on the leather and tugged desperately with his hands up over and behind his head. There was a release of tension on the restraints as the knot started to come undone. Travis grunted with the effort, and with his panicked hurry to finish freeing himself, nearly got the knot retied. Thankfully, he caught himself and slowed his pace a breath to be sure he was completely free. 
> 
> Hands still tied together but no longer to the bed, Travis dove off, snatching Malcolm across the chest and pulling him away from Jon with a feral snarl. Malcolm was his! He planted himself defiantly between Jon and Malcolm, shooting Jon the coldest, most insubordinate look ever to grace his face. 
> 
> Jon ducked his face and body in a submissive manor, and he hoped Travis didn't take the teasing too seriously. Their plan for the evening hadn't included a brawl, although a breakout of one of the two restrained men was foreseen. 
> 
> Travis simply grunted with grudging approval as Jon didn't fight to keep Malcolm. Damn straight Malcolm was his. He watched with hard eyes as Jon back up and over to Trip. Travis turned to look at Malcolm. God, had Malcolm managed to get him back good. No way could he top this. 
> 
> "About time you came to my rescue, love," Malcolm sighed, caressing both of his hands down Travis' panting chest. 
> 
> "Mine," Travis managed to get out, cupping Malcolm's face in his hands, the thongs around his wrists giving him, at the most, two feet of space between his hands. He kissed Malcolm, harsh and demanding. 
> 
> Malcolm fed off the kiss for a moment, his body responding to the sheer frantic energy, then he pulled back panting. Slyly, he asked, "Who says you get to be in charge now?" He tugged on the restraints. 
> 
> Travis whimpered, pressing himself against Malcolm. "Please," he begged. He reached between them to stroke Malcolm's erection with both hands. "Need to fuck you--now." 
> 
> Malcolm felt all of his teasing plans melt away. He could never resist a dominant Travis. He was so rarely a "pushy" lover. Malcolm nodded to the lube sitting on the desk, clinging to Travis as the man kept up his stroking. 
> 
> "Lay down," Travis instructed before making straight for the lube. 
> 
> Trip stared up at Jon as he came and sat beside him on the bed. Jon caressed a hand leisurely along Trip's chest, making the wound up man shiver with excitement at the touch. 
> 
> "You give up too easy. What if Travis hadn't stopped us?" Jon asked, a clear tease in his voice. 
> 
> Trip sighed deeply. "I was too stunned to try. And if you'd have kept goin', I would have just been pissed and horny, as opposed to just horny." 
> 
> "Like now?" Jon smirked. 
> 
> "Oh yeah." Trip moaned as Jon rolled a nipple between his fingers. "God, the sight of you sucking Malcolm off... Picturing your mouth around me instead..." 
> 
> Jon leaned down to kiss around Trip's navel. Trip gasped, closing his eyes. 
> 
> "Lower..." he murmured. 
> 
> Jon slowly complied. He kissed down the trail of fluffy hair to Trip's stiff, aching erection. Wrapping his tongue around the flesh, he licked his way up torturously slow. Trip's hips arched up, whole body humming with need. Just how Jon had wanted him. Once he reached the head, he licked his tongue over the few drops of pre-cum, teasingly exploring every fold. 
> 
> Trip moaned deep in his throat, hips thrusting upward with urgent jerks. 
> 
> Jon placed a hand to hold his hips down. Wrapping his mouth around the tip, Jon continued exploring, slowly taking more and more of Trip into his mouth. 
> 
> Malcolm obediently lowered himself to the carpet. Rug burn seemed inevitable no matter the position, so Malcolm laid on his back. He wanted to see the lust in Travis' eyes. 
> 
> Travis was quick in returning, lube already uncapped and spread over his rock-hard erection. He spread more onto his fingers as he dropped between Malcolm's legs, let Malcolm prop his legs up onto Travis' shoulders, then inserted two greedy fingers into Malcolm. He wanted him this instant, to claim him as his, but he had the sense of mind to be sure Malcolm was loose. 
> 
> "Faster--you can go faster," Malcolm reassured, gasping as Travis added two more fingers in quick succession. 
> 
> The warm, tight muscles around Travis' fingers stole away the last of his control. He had to have Malcolm. Pulling his fingers free, he lifted Malcolm's hips off the floor a few inches, the leather between his hands just long enough to let him grip Malcolm, and pressed his way inside with in solid push. 
> 
> Malcolm cried out softly, head tossed back. 
> 
> Travis reveled in the feeling of being surrounded by Malcolm, of hearing him cry out just for him. He leaned over him, licking at his neck and collarbone. "Mine." 
> 
> "Yours," Malcolm gasped. 
> 
> Travis gripped Malcolm's erection before starting his frantic pumping in and out of him. Malcolm was his to make moan, his to make come. He pounded hard and fast, needing the climax and connection, grunting his pleasure. 
> 
> With both being filled and stroked, Malcolm lost himself as well, the moan in the back of his throat finally surfacing. He dug his nails into the carpet as the world narrowed to the smallest degree onto Travis. Travis everything there was. 
> 
> And then it all shattered to pieces. Malcolm called out his climax, walls wrapping deliciously around Travis as the man slammed into his own climax. They road one long wave together, Travis almost brutally thrusting into him as he strained to keep it going. Then with a shudder, he crumpled down against Malcolm, both panting to recollect themselves. 
> 
> Trip was beside himself. "Please, darlin', please," he sobbed as Jon slowly dragged his teeth back up his shaft. 
> 
> Letting him completely out of his mouth, Jon teased, "What's the magic word?" 
> 
> Trip groaned, rolling his head back. 
> 
> Before he could reply, Jon quickly took him back into his mouth, sucking up and down in a fast pace. Trip's breathe caught in his throat before his breathing became harsh panting, hips thrusting against Jon's restraining hand. 
> 
> "Oh, yes--yes," Trip called out, feeling his whole body go taught as he neared the edge. He could hear Malcolm and Travis on the floor, but they filtered out into background noise as his hips bucked with the much sought after release. He groaned as the climax rolled on and on, Jon's sucking mouth drawing it out. Slowly, that mouth came to a stop, and Trip's body slumped back with a huge sigh. 
> 
> Jon released Trip and maneuvered himself around to curling up against Trip on the bed. 
> 
> A few minutes later, and Travis and Malcolm managed to pull themselves back together. They stood, indeed spotted by rug burn, and Malcolm led Travis to a corner with stashed clean clothes for him, the unripped variety. It was a simple task for Malcolm to untie the leather restraints from around Travis' wrists. Before letting Malcolm out of his reach to change, Travis pulled him in close for a leisurely, deep kiss. Malcolm flashed him a smile when it ended, then slipped away to redress into his uniform. 
> 
> Trip recovered enough to notice the two moving around the cabin. "Leavin' already?" 
> 
> "We've finished our public antics for the night," Malcolm replied as he zipped up his uniform. 
> 
> "Well, just remember, no makin' out with Jon, without me around." 
> 
> Malcolm smirked as Travis was quickly at his side. "I believe it was _your_ boyfriend who started the 'make out' session." 
> 
> "Yes, but it was your idea," Jon corrected. 
> 
> "Just don't cut Trip loose too quickly," Malcolm advised, then headed for the door with Travis. 
> 
> "It _is_ his fault if he can't figure out how to get out by himself," Travis teased before he was shoved into the hall by Malcolm. 
> 
> Trip grumbled, curling himself closer against Jon. "Don't listen to them." 
> 
> "But they do have a point..." Jon grinned before propping himself up on one elbow. "And while I have you like this, care to tell me about that camera in decon?" 

~the end~


End file.
